Change
by ferrous
Summary: Fantasy AU that combines medieval culture with modern technology. Recounts RWBY's adventures as they encounter nefarious enemies. Rated T for "To be revealed whether fic is going to be mature or not". If the author owned RWBY, she'd probably die from self-inflicted feels.
1. Chapter 1

The land was peaceful. Two kingdoms coexisted side by side on the same continent led respectively by the Schnee and the Rose families. These two families, although at one point in the past were enemies, were allies in both treaties and in practice. Although they differed in their domestic policies, the Schnees and the Roses always invited each other to important royal events. It didn't seem like things would change anytime soon.

The northern part of the continent, Atlas, was ruled by the Schnees, who were supported by various nobles. They were regarded throughout the world for their technological and scientific advancements, which greatly improved the standard of living in their country. The climate, perpetually cold, made it hard for crops to grow. Rain and snow, even towards the marginally warmer south, constantly battered the buildings of the Atlasian population. However, they were a hardy people. Surrounded by mountains and closed off from the world, the Schnees exploited the rich natural resources to construct paved roads, flood-free subways, and even lamps to light the cities at night. They mined Dust, a material with properties yet undiscovered. It powered Altas' homes, offices, and streets, but only the powerful rulers of the country had all its secrets. Unfortunately, Altas relied heavily on trade with their neighbor, lacking the food supply to sustain the population in such a harsh land.

Most of the common folk had not even seen the royal family. Only the highest ranking of nobles, and ironically enough, the servants of the castle, would ever be in the presence of such magnanimous people. They were not the rulers of the nation for no reason. Those of the true Schnee bloodline were marked by snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. They were slaves to logic, ever toiling for the economic prosperity and the security of the nation. In spite of their self-imposed isolation, the Schnees took combat seriously, dedicating themselves to the intricacies and practicalities of Dust's volatile properties. They were bent on being the most knowledgeable in the world.

But despite being progressive in terms of knowledge, the Atlasians, prideful and eloquent in speech and actions, were extremely traditional and stubborn. Change was rarely achieved without drastic measures. Part man and part beast, the Faunus, who in times long past served as slaves for the rich, had fought for and received freedom. But they had not won against discrimination. Most Faunus worked in low-level jobs and lived in the poorer parts of the cities. Rumors of a radical Faunus group, the White Fang, sprung up everywhere, and almost every young Faunus joined in secret, hoping to achieve an equal status to that of the normal citizens. In particular, a certain cat Faunus was born into the society and raised as a model for other young White Fang. Change would soon come, unbeknownst to the generations of cold Schnees who sat in their white towers near the south of Atlas.

Just across the mountains beyond the Schnee castle was a more fruitful, warm country. Vale was almost the complete opposite of Atlas. Although Valens did not have the resources to invest in technological advancements, the rich soils and luscious forests were perfect farmland for a variety of crops. The citizens of Vale were brought up to be simple, hearty, and welcoming of others. In return for a portion of the year's harvest, Atlas shared some of their technology. Neither held any animosities for battles of the past but instead worked together whenever possible. With the invention of the bullheads, the mountains were easily traversed, allowing the two countries to mingle.

The Roses were not as isolated as the Schnees. Although they lived in comfort, each Rose was a trained fighter, honing their skills in forestry and bushcraft through hunting the occasional Grimm on the outskirts of the country. Although they may have been the royal family, the Roses often toured cities, meeting important officials and getting to know their most important allies: the people. In time, the Roses were respected throughout their country as fair and virtuous rulers, constantly putting themselves second for the needs of the common Valen.

The White Fang could not establish a foothold in Vale. Faunus reached every tier of the social hierarchy; Faunus nobility was an excellent example of Valen acceptance and progressiveness. In addition to the nonexistence of discrimination in Vale, each citizen was guaranteed certain rights, from the freedom of speech to the right to marry whomever one wished.

But even the most prosperous country could not be perfect. Vale had a Grimm problem. There were no small villages or undefended cities because the Grimm would demolish such an establishment almost overnight. Thankfully the patrols had reduced the number of Grimm significantly, and those creatures of darkness kept to the southernmost part of Vale, which nobody inhabited. The seas were too rough and the land too rocky and full of caves. They were the source of legends, but even the bravest would never venture in.

For all the efforts of their rulers, Atlas and Vale would soon be drastically changed by a force out of the worst nightmares.

 **Hello, Readers! This is the beginning, where I've introduced the world the RWBY characters are living in. This is, I suppose, a fantasy AU that combines elements of Remnant, the medieval world, and the modern world. I guess I was slightly inspired by momoxtoshiro's fics. If you don't know who that is, do read her fics. They are amazing and she's written a lot more than I have. Anyways, we'll see how this goes. -Ferr**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was here, and to Yang Xiao Long, that meant hunting. She swept her blonde mane over a shoulder and inspected all her gear. Leather? Check. Boots? Check. Claymore? Check. Shotgun gauntlets disguised as bracelets? Check. Although now that she thought about it, she only had the claymore in case she was out of rounds or was fighting in a war, which was pretty rare, because nowadays wars were nonexistent after Atlas and Vale signed the treaty. Recently she only used it on dress occasions like for marriages of high nobles. She preferred doing things the hard and dirty way, but sometimes more elegance was called for. Yang sighed. The only thing missing was her younger half-sister Ruby. As usual. Yang made sure nothing else was out of place and strolled leisurely out of her room into the bright summer sun to meet her employer.

Both Yang and Ruby lived at the Rose Palace in northern Vale. Yang served as a lady-in-waiting to the current monarch of the country, although her flamboyant personality and unsubdued nature meant that the title was for show. There were plenty of other servants ready to attend to the queen's every need, which essentially left Yang with a lot of time on her hands. Hoping to be useful to the nation in other ways, Yang trained with the Roses' best combat instructors, achieving the peak of physical condition and fighting skills. As a result, the blonde was known more for her fighting skills than her ability to balance glasses on a platter. The queen didn't care that she had a girl more comfortable with guns than plates as her lady-in-waiting; in fact, the queen rather supported Yang's endeavors. It was only one of the ruler's many fascinating qualities that endeared her to the rest of the country.

"Your Majesty, do you require anything before we leave on the hunt?" Yang inquired respectfully. She knew that she could have been living a less fortunate life, if not for her father's efforts to provide for the family and the generosity of the crown. In front of the queen, Yang always pushed down her explosive nature and always sought to be worthy of her position. Few others received such deference, and as Ruby once said jokingly, Yang would be rude to the Schnees if they rubbed her the wrong way.

The queen laughed. "Yang, how many times do I need to remind you to call me 'Mom'? Just because I'm the queen and you're a 'lady-in-waiting' doesn't mean we're not related. If not by blood, then at least through STRQ," Summer smiled brilliantly, reminiscing about her adventures with her four-man unit.

Years ago, Summer was the only child of the previous Rose monarch. Taiyang was a noble who, along with the fraternal twins of the Branwen family named Raven and Qrow, formed Summer's team. They trained and hunted together, learning the ways of combat. Taiyang married Raven, a union of two of the most feared warriors in all of Vale. But for all their famous battles together, Raven fell ill after her wounds became infected after an extended period of time without medical assistance during her travels. Unable to stop her from leaving on her journey in the first place, Taiyang never stopped blaming himself for leaving his daughter without a mother. Summer, who had just shouldered the mantle of Vale before Raven's untimely death, took to Yang immediately. One thing led to another, and just two years later Yang's birth her younger half-sister Ruby came into the world. The unlikely family bonded through her arrival, and the Xiao Longs became a permanent fixture at the Valen court.

Yang sighed and conceded, dropping the formal tone. "Where's Dad? I thought he would want to come today."

"He's still off placating some nobles about shipping issues. I still don't know why Atlas is so adamant about not seeing Faunus in their country. It would definitely be worrying if the White Fang stages an armed mass uprising." A shadow passed over her face. "Even though we're allies with them, this rejection of the Faunus population is definitely trouble. And if they do, I'm not sure we can accept any Faunus refugees or prevent discrimination even within Vale's borders." Summer shook her head. "Anyways, we're going to have to postpone the hunt. The Schnees sent a diplomat with an urgent message. Who knows what it's about?"

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Yang said, "If it's the younger Schnee princess, Ruby would have a field day. After all, nobody's seen her except her parents and a few servants. It makes me wonder if she even exists."

"Oh, she exists all right. Taiyang and I caught a glimpse of her in one of the highest towers of the castle when we visited for a ball last year. You and Ruby didn't attend, but she was unmistakable. I don't know what it was, but Taiyang says it was because she looked like a ghost: ethereal and out of this world." She sighed. "Either way, you can spend your day in town. The instructors all have a day off today anyways, so don't go and stir something up, okay?"

It seemed like, with each passing year, Summer grew busier and busier. There were dignitaries to meet, policies to revise, Grimm to hunt, and even construction to oversee. Yang wasn't sure if she even slept at night considering a number of things there must have been to supervise. She bowed as the queen left.

The morning was already gone and she felt her stomach rumble. She didn't feel like traipsing into the kitchens. The last time she did that the head chef was screaming at her for something like eating half the night's dinner. Not that she wasn't to blame, but she had made a mental note to not invite her sparring partners, especially a certain rowdy and infinitely hyper one. The other "Queen of the Castle" was formidable, even without her hammer.

Yang briefly visited the stables to ready her horse for the trip. She waved off the stable hands' efforts to assist her and insisted on saddling and prepping her own mare before leaving. She knew that they were all borderline incompetent, and wanted only the best for her beloved Bumblebee. The head groom, who had just finished with some of the other horses, motioned to a bag of misshapen and lumpy carrots in the corner, too ugly for human consumption but well-liked by the horses. "Thanks, Buck," she nodded her appreciation and climbed onto Bumblebee. The mare snorted and began to trot quickly towards the city.

She wandered listlessly through the town, forgoing some of the more major streets in favor of back alleys. In the dank and shady roads, Yang dismounted from her horse and walked on foot, taking a "scenic route" to a lesser known bar. Part of her was hoping for a fight to loosen up. The other part was just hungry.

Turns out I might have a fight on my hands. Well, Summer won't object if it's just a bunch of thugs, right? Two burly men stepped out from the shadows, clearly drunk and clearly not knowing who they were messing with. After all, Vale's champion of female boxing did not lose to a duo of idiots. Neither registered the claymore on the horse or the fashionable clothes she wore, a mark of those living in the Rose Palace. Instead, the focused only on her exposed cleavage.

"Hey, boys," her voice dangerously sweet. They tottered closer, hoping to get some action. She happily obliged. "My eyes are up here," and she promptly punched the closer one in the stomach. A flurry of blows later, and both were on the floor, gasping for breath. Yang left them there, hoping they would learn from their defeat and stop trying to hit up girls while drunk. Although if every man in Remnant was completely rational, she wouldn't have fights, now would she?

Her desire for a fight waned, and Yang continued on. She eventually arrived at a small, lesser-known bar, aptly named the Crow Bar. She knew the owner, and was always drawn back to the place simply because, unlike many other people, appreciated the wittiness of puns. After leaving her horse in the back, Yang stepped in and noticed that it was mostly empty but for a few patrons scattered at the tables and a single person at the barstools.

The bartender didn't even look up. "The usual?" Yang laughed. "What was that again, Junior?"

This time the tux-clad man deigned to glance at her and continued to clean some glasses. He sighed. "Would you like the usual, Blondie sir?"

"Yeah that's fine," she said and slumped carelessly into a barstool a few down from the stranger in a cloak. Yang glanced at him or her curiously, then decided she didn't need to pry. Contrary to how she usually acted, she did know when somebody didn't want to be talked to. Instead she turned to Hei Xiong. "Anyways, have you heard of anything interesting recently?" He shook his head. "No upcoming street fights or gang showdowns?" Again he shook his head. "Nothing? Seriously, Junior?" At this point he got tired of answering her questions. "If I didn't know better, Blondie sir, I'd say you're just looking for trouble for no reason. I know why you're doing this, but trust me when I say that there is nothing going on. If there is, you'll be the first to know." He gripped the glass he was holding so hard his knuckles turned white. "But I do hear that the White Fang may be trying something in Atlas. Keep an ear out in the Palace and don't trust any Faunus from Atlas. You never know."

Beside her, the cloaked figure suddenly pushed away an empty glass and sat in silence, fingers gripping the edge of the counter in a vise grip. Hei Xiong refilled the cup with a clear white liquid from an unmarked bottle.

In almost slow motion, the door burst open and a stocky man stood framed by the doorway. He wielded a giant mace and was outfitted with silver armor adorned with a symbol of a bird on the breastplate. "Yang Xiao Long! I have come to challenge you in a duel and I shall make up for my previous humiliation and repay you with defeat. Prepare yourself!" he bellowed. Unfortunately, Yang was acquainted with the buffoon. She'd beat him in all their previous matches during the Vale National competitions and during spars at the castle. She thought he'd learn by now, but it seemed like the bitterness of previous bouts paired with the influence of alcohol, as evidenced by rosy cheeks and a swaying gait, was too much for Cardin's oversized ego to bear. She could take him any day, drunk or sober.

Except he didn't just come with his customary mace. From his other hand, Cardin pulled out a semi-automatic handgun and began peppering the bar with his shots while laughing manically. Both Yang and the unknown stranger dodged and took cover behind the bar where Hei Xiong had already sought refuge. His gruff voice was barely audible over the bangs of the gun.

"Not again, Blondie!" he yelled. "Why is it that every time you walk in something crazy happens?!"

"I don't know what you mean, Junior! It's not like I'm looking for them. The damage isn't all that much. Mind if I take him out?" she neglected to mention that her first match with Cardin, which she requested after hearing how arrogant he was, basically consisted of her insulting her hair and fighting skills before she went berserk mode and broke several bones.

"Fine but if I lose my job I'm coming after you, Blondie," he growled. Hei Xiong dove to save a falling glass that had miraculously stayed intact.

"I'm the one who landed you that job, remember?" she paused. "And that's Sir to you, Junior." With that, Yang dove over the counter and began to take on Cardin mercilessly. With her extraordinary Aura, Yang ignored her screaming instincts and walked towards Cardin, bullets falling to the floor harmlessly. Seeing her come too close for his liking, Mr. Arrogant tossed his gun to the side and readied his stance with his mace.

Not to say that Yang wiped the floor with him, but essentially Cardin was defeated in approximately two seconds. Within that time, Yang had blocked a wide swing with a gauntlet, returned an uppercut and a roundhouse, and threw him bodily into an empty wall. To Hei Xiong's relief, none of the glasses that were still on the shelves fell or broke.

The man on the floor groaned, but Yang ignored him. "Good enough for you, Junior? I didn't break too many glasses or bottles this time." She beamed at Hei Xiong, and he sighed. "I'll tell the boss that it wasn't your fault this time, alright? God knows there are way too many fights that break out here," he grumbled.

The stranger had also recovered, and was about to settle back in his or her seat when Cardin gave a sudden yell and lunged for the cloaked figure. He held the figure with a chokehold and had pointed a concealed knife at the neck area.

"I'm warning you, Yang, I will defeat you! I don't want to her this guy, so take off your gauntlets. I'll be leaving, so don't try any funny business," he started rambling incoherently.

To be quite honest, Yang had never come across a situation where she had to take a hostage into account. Regardless of whether he was drunk or not, Cardin had to be held responsible. She sighed. "My fault for not knocking you out." Yang made a show of removing her gauntlets and setting them on the bar. She moved away slowly, raising her arms in mock submission as she slowly approached. Cardin would not know what hit him. Cocky bastard won't be laughing after this, she grinned evilly.

Yang wasn't quite sure what happened first: her bare fist striking Cardin's face and knocking him out after hitting the wall yet again, or the stranger disappearing from his arms and leaving the concealing cloak still in his grasp. Instead, a beautiful girl her own age with raven hair and striking amber eyes was crouching beside her ready to draw her weapon. A simple bow was perched on her head. Of the three still-conscious people in the establishment, only Hei Xiong seemed the least surprised. The pair gaped at each other for several seconds.

Hei Xiong set down two glasses filled with liquid, breaking the awkward silence, and moved to the back so the duo could converse without him eavesdropping, as well as presumably contacting whoever usually restored the bar after fights. Yang gestured to the drinks. "Shall we?" In response, the other girl dipped her head and they advanced towards their alcohol.

Yang sipped at her whiskey, contrary to her usual attempts to down an entire draught at once. Needless to say, she did not want to appear uncultured before her present company. Without even having to look at her, Yang could tell that she was not weak. The other girl would easily be overlooked in a crowd, but at the same time exuded an air of quiet confidence that spoke of tamed ferocity. Yang did her best not to scratch her arm as she felt a sudden chill pass over her skin.

Her silent companion finally turned to face Yang. "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna," she said simply. The name suited her, from black's dominance in her clothing to the subtle beauty of her demeanor. Wait, what am I thinking?! Yang laughed nervously.

"The name's Yang Xiao Long. Pleasure to meet you. Where d'ya come from?" Crap, I almost stuttered! Haven't done that for years now.

"The pleasure is mine. I used to live in Atlas, but it's getting… a little too chaotic back where I lived." Blake took a sip of her clear liquid and avoided looking at Yang's eyes.

The blonde noticed, but decided not to comment. "I see, I see. So, where are you living now, if you don't mind me asking?"

It was more than odd. Yang was inexplicably drawn to this girl she'd never met before the moment their eyes met. Blake could be a valuable asset to the castle's forces, she reasoned. It wasn't like she had any other motives. Right? Yang cleared her throat as there was a slightly drawn out lull in their conversation. She sipped at her whiskey again to avoid staring. It was the exact same shade as Blake's eyes.

"Nowhere, actually. I've been hanging out in the forest for a few months until I could pick up some work."

Yang choked on her meager mouthful of alcohol. "Are you serious? With your skills, from what I've seen, you could be a palace guard or something on that level. How come you haven't been hired?"

Blake blinked slowly, and Yang, completely mesmerized by the action, found it hard to rip her eyes away. "I tried asking the guards there, but the man I asked brushed me off and said they couldn't possibly hire anyone without a background. In fact, he told me to participate in next year's apprentice selections if I wanted the position so much, if I was that desperate." She seemed slightly downcast, but as far as Yang could tell, Blake's facial expression had barely changed.

Yang's eyes widened. "Looks like it's your lucky day, then! I actually live in the castle, so you can just live in my room. It's not like anyone cares."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

 **So this is just the first of the characters' introductory chapters, but this one is the longest. Don't expect any of this length for a while. Yang is slightly OOC, but she's also a lady-in-waiting, and as such doesn't want to embarrass Summer by not having any tact. And with this, B and Y of team RWBY has been introduced! More to come -Ferr**


	3. Chapter 3

Thick clouds swept across the night sky, hinting at heavy rains. A young girl, no more than eighteen years old, sat contemplating in a dark alley. At first glance she seemed unremarkable. Her monotone clothing was commonplace, but her tensed body and demeanor was that of restrained ferocity. Even the black bow on her head was tilted forward, eager. Her thoughts wandered to an old man from another time, another place, distracted from the cold all around her. "Violence is not the answer," she told herself. Then she snorted. _How much has Grandfather's peace truly done? The White Fang could not be stopped. Not with Adam at its head._ The royal palace was visible even from where she was, a symbol of pride that had literally towered over the people for years.

A tall man approached. There was a mask over his eyes, decorated with markings as red as his scarlet hair. "Adam," she breathed, trying to pretend that she wasn't just thinking traitorous thoughts about him.

He didn't notice. "It's time to go. The shipment will be at the target spot soon, and we need to be on it when it passes. Those Schnees don't need any more Dust." His gravelly voice pierced the silence of the night. She did not move. "Blake?" He reached for her, meaning to guide her towards the mouth of the alley, but she disappeared, only to materialize a way off before him. She did not want to be touched. Disappointed, the man dropped his hand and wordlessly walked out. Is this really the best way? She followed him despite her misgivings.

They raced each other into the mountains, effortlessly avoiding the robot soldiers and human guards enforcing curfew at their posts. Atlas had become lax in its isolation. Before long, the city was left behind and trees replaced the jungle of concrete. The red autumn leaves coated the ground, muffling all footsteps. They waited atop a cliff overlooking train tracks. A solitary crow soared in the sky above them. It would have been a scene out of a fairy tale, if not for the churning in Blake's stomach. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but was powerless to stop it. The train thundered on its tracks like the energy Dust it was powered by. The light it emitted was searching. Blake couldn't help but feel the train was more successful at staying on its track than her life seemed to be.

"Let's go," Adam growled. With almost reckless abandon, he launched himself off the cliff, free falling towards the roof of the train. The exhilarating taste of freedom was intoxicating, and he laughed darkly. This feeling was exactly what he and the White Fang was trying to preserve. He dug his trusty katana into the steel, anchoring himself to the direct center of the white snowflake, the crest of the Schnee family, emblazoned brightly on the blackened metal. Blake followed more elegantly behind him, landing cat-like with a light thump. They disappeared into the train through a small access hatch, leaving no traces of themselves except for the single hole.

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way," Adam smirked. The sentinels of the train came to life, flickering red in the darkness. The eerie glow, meant to be intimidating to would-be trespassers, but to the black-clad duo it was routine. Adam, who actually liked to practice against a bunch of unfeeling robots, placed a hand on his weapon. They didn't stop unless completely destroyed, and were deadlier than humans. Blake sighed. She knew this side of him better than anyone else. Trying to summon up the cocky personality he liked so much, she rolled her eyes and merely replied, "Don't be so dramatic."

"Intruders, identify yourselves," droned a robotic voice. Neither replied, and instantly the humanoid grey machines charged forward, fully intent on subduing these new hindrances. Adam fired his sword into the face of an incoming droid, crumpling the metal of its "head" and completely blowing out the internal circuitry. Blake followed up, with several quick slashes to the limbs and torsos of nearby sentinels. They covered each other's backs, trusting the other to fill in where one had left off. Efficiently, they quickly dispatched the remainder of the guards.

Neither looked particularly winded. "I thought there would be more guards," Adam commented absentmindedly. Blake agreed. For a train of the royal family, she thought it wasn't very secure. They checked each car until they found what they needed: a car filled with all the different types of processed Dust, used to power machines and specialized weaponry. "The plan is to detach this car from the train. I'll set the charges. Go on ahead," Adam commanded.

"Wait, charges? You didn't tell me that we were setting bombs. Can't we just mechanically detach them? What about the crew members?" Blake asked. In spite of her lifelong participation in the White Fangs activities, she didn't want to kill unless necessary. "They don't have to be harmed, Adam."

He laughed at her, an ugly, grating sound. "What about them? They're human scum who don't think twice about spitting on Faunus. They work for Schnees. What more do we need to know? They deserve to die."

Blake was appalled. "We're supposed to be role models for the younger kids. I thought we stood for change not for reckless killing. You… I thought –," a loud clang interrupted her argument. A spider-looking droid stepped out of a room that Adam was supposed to have checked, aiming a dangerous-looking gun at the pair. All anger was forgotten for the moment as she threw a glare at him, clearly conveying her irritation that he hadn't warned her about the huge mech currently facing them. She just wanted to leave.

Hoping that it would be as weak as all the guards they defeated earlier, Blake was surprised to find that metal was harder than soft iron. It was clearly going to be more difficult to defeat, and she utilized her special Semblance, a manifestation of her personality, to summon shadow clones to confuse the robot's visual readings. Meanwhile, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Adam was setting the charges as promised. Blake grew furious. She was torn between stopping Adam and focusing wholly on the robot. In her moment of indecision, the tempered steel body of the droid kicked her mid-swing, leaving her on the floor clutching her abdomen.

Adam, with a look of conceited boredom, removed her from out of harm's way. Blake cursed herself for having to be saved. She was no damsel in distress. Shoving it all aside, she looked to Adam to see if he had any plans. He motioned towards the outside of the car, and they dodged a shot from that strange looking gun the droid was carrying. She shuddered to think what it would have done to them. The metal shell of the train was disintegrated, leaving behind the burnt fragments crumbling below the wheels of the train outside. By mutual agreement, they ran out onto a flat platform for carrying cargo containers.

"Buy me some time!" Adam yelled. He never looked more dashing than he did now, with the wind whipping through his midnight black coat, but Blake never disliked him more.

"Are you sure?" Blake could not help but suspect Adam was going to sacrifice her so he could escape alone.

As if sensing her discomfort, he took a stance and readied his Semblance. "Just do it!" he barked.

She had no other choice. The droid was approaching far too quickly. Blake took potshots at the robot, hoping it would do some damage, and managed to at least shoot its face with an entire magazine's worth of bullets. Its creators had the sense to not put the vital circuitry in the head, but it would not be able to visually detect what would happen next.

Adam stepped up, ready to handle the droid's most powerful weapon. Blake ran to another platform, content to let him deal with whatever would come. Emotionally detached, she watched as the robot began to fire its massive gun at the man. With a quick motion, he absorbed the energy and, laughing, fired it back at the giant mech. It didn't stand a chance. Blake turned away. She always hated watching him unleash his Semblance. It reminded her about the nature of the White Fang. She realized what she had to do.

"Blake?" He reached for her, imploring her to come back with him to the White Fang, the only family she had ever known. She did not want to be touched. "Goodbye, Adam," were her only words, and she cut her platform away. Blake turned away, and faced the moon, which shone forlornly in the night sky.

 **A/N: This is supposed to have taken place before Blake and Yang meet. Yes, I know that this is pretty much ripped off of the Black Trailer. However, I tried to introduce a little of Blake's planned backstory for this AU, and hopefully provided a glimpse of what things are going to be like in the future. It also shows some of Blake's thoughts, contrary to the slightly one-dimensional version of her that was revealed during the Trailer. -Ferr**


	4. Chapter 4

The winter drafts seeped into the training room. Weiss faced the mech alone. The monstrosity resembled a knight, but its soul was anything but. The black armor seemed grimy compared to her small figure, wielding naught but a rapier against her looming enemy.

The intercom of the room crackled to life. "Weiss, do not hesitate to go all out against the robot. We need to assess its weaknesses and strengths." Weiss gritted her teeth. Father was watching, and not to see the robot's weaknesses. He was watching to see hers. "Begin!"

The empty shell clattered to life, and advanced quickly. Weiss knew that she had to avoid being hit at all costs. The razor sharp blade would overwhelm her defenses immediately. She activated her Semblance, gracefully avoiding the strikes like an ice-skater performing before a panel of judges. But the prize was not a trophy. There was only the satisfaction of Father's recognition, her pride intact, and her life safe. Despite her best performances, however, it was becoming increasingly difficult as the years passed. At first he was content when she reached the high notes, but soon she had to be able to beat the guards in single combat, take on the prototype droids, and so on. This was only one of many droids she was pitted against, and her chances looked worse with each successive trial.

Red lights glowed from the helmet's eye sockets. It became almost impossible for Weiss to dodge. She was losing ground; only the sound of her ragged breathing filled the training room. If she didn't finish the fight soon, Father would definitely be disappointed. Scratch that, he would be disappointed anyways, but at least she would be spared his condescending look of pity. The armor swung, and missed. In a last ditch attempt, Weiss summoned up multiple glyphs, suspending the mountain of metal in the air as she readied herself to send ice into its machinery. The eyes of the bot flashed, at first slowly, then extremely rapidly, like a bomb about to go off. Casting an apprehensive look towards his usual vantage point above the battle, Weiss felt that Father did not look at all surprised.

Weiss instinctively knew what was about to happen next, but there was nowhere to hide. Instead of sending the ice into the robot, as she initially planned, she instead constructed a wall of ice around her. If she could withstand the blast, Weiss would win. As strong as her defenses were, the blast simply shattered her hastily constructed fort like a window of glass against a hammer. That is to say, it did not work at all. With a scream, Weiss was sent careening into the nearest wall. As she slumped down and the world started spinning, Weiss saw the lights in the helmet shut off and the armor fell to the floor. Bits of metal fell from the walls. She hoped none of the shrapnel would fall on her as the pain set in and all consciousness fled.

When Weiss woke up again, her body felt heavy. Weiss tried to open her eyes, but her left was completely dark. A doctor was standing anxiously over her bedside, no doubt his job at stake. Seeing her awake, he hurried out of the room, presumably to notify Father. She tried not to look down, not ready to see the full extent of the damage. Obviously, one did not get flung into a wall and walk out unscathed. Experimentally, she opened her mouth to assess the damage to her vocals but immediately shut it again. Her throat was so parched just the act of opening her mouth was painful.

The door opened. In strode her father, King Otto Schnee. At the moment, he looked every part of the righteous ruler. As always, Otto was dressed immaculately, with gleaming buttons, swishing epaulets, and the long curved saber at his waist. He remained standing over her bed, scowling.

"You failed spectacularly. How can you expect to rule competently when you can't even deal one a single robot?" Otto paced around the room, looking ready to brandish his weapon. "Even if it didn't explode, you were going to lose. To a piece of metal." Weiss shrank back as far as her leaden form would allow. The king's piercing eyes were much more intimidating than the soulless red lights she faced before.

Timidly, Weiss ventured, "I was able to pin it. I would have won if it didn't explode. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"I don't care if it was or wasn't supposed to happen," he dismissed coldly. "If you can't take care of the unexpected, you can't rule Atlas."

His baritone voice boomed, "You are a disgrace to the family!" The door to the room slammed shut. Weiss Schnee closed her eye, letting welcoming blackness block out her surroundings. The beeping of the heart monitors in the disinfectant-smelling hospital room was drowned out by the rushing of her own heart in her ears. She opened her eye again and took in what would become a familiar sight over the next couple of days. Her left leg was suspended a few inches in the air, enclosed in a plaster cast. Her right arm had just been set after being dislocated at the shoulder. Both limbs were currently numb from painkillers, but Weiss had no doubt that in the coming weeks the injuries would make themselves known. An IV bag on her left side was dripping some clear fluid into her veins, possibly liquid nutrients. More importantly, her left eye was bandaged shut, leaving her temporarily unable to see out of it. A trail of hot tears found its way down her porcelain skin. She felt alone. Very, very alone.

A nurse swept in and inserted a colorless fluid into her IV. "It's just so you can sleep easy," she assured her. She left just as quickly as she came, and Weiss was left feeling slightly disoriented but ready to go back to sleep. Just as she felt the effects of the drugs pulling her away into dreamland, there came an interruption.

"Weiss. Weiss!" A familiar female voice resounded in the room. She hastily wiped her face and looked to her left. On a nightstand next to her hospital bed, a small hand mirror was facedown. Weiss moved slowly, trying not to jostle her bruised ribs. Slowly and clumsily, she reached out to grab the mirror, hand shaking from the aftereffects of the anesthesia. When she lifted it up, she did not see her own reflection. Instead, it was the face of Winter, her one and only solace in the icy prison called "home".

"How are you feeling, little swan?" Winter's desperate gaze only made her feel worse. Weiss had failed her.

"Could be better," she mumbled in reply. "I should have done better."

Winter sighed. "Weiss, nobody could have predicted that the droid prototype would spontaneously explode." Weiss frowned. Then why didn't he look surprised? Winter continued, "Father certainly didn't anticipate that when he sent you to train against it. I hear that he threatened the technicians within an inch of their lives. He just wants you to get stronger before you inherit the throne."

"You would have made a better princess, Winter," Weiss heard herself say slowly. It's true, she thought to herself. Everybody knows it. Even Father.

As if reading her thoughts, Winter admonished her gently. "That's not true, Weiss. You're much better at the logical proceedings of the court. Combat isn't strictly necessary for being a good ruler." Her voice dropped. "Besides, you're the true heir. Father only looks at me with disgust." To prove her point, the elder Schnee tilted her head and brushed a pair of white fox ears against her mirror.

"I think it's stupid that all the nobles think that you're beneath them simply because you're half Faunus. It's okay Winter," she paused to yawn before continuing, "because I woooon't let them take you… awaaaay." Weiss's voice grew quieter and she began to slur.

Winter laughed. "Go to sleep, little swan. Don't let them hear you talk like that. Sweet dreams." It was the last thing Weiss would hear before her exhausted body slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Implications, yes? I've always been a fan of foreshadowing and subtle writing. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly experienced with this, so I'm expecting that some of the things I've written here may not actually be explored in future chapters. Either way, I actually enjoyed writing Weiss like this. I've got at least a few more chapters planned out. Leave a review? I need the criticism... -Ferr**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby sauntered giddily through the halls of the castle. She had completed all her lessons for the day and was on her way to the royal kitchens to grab a lunch, namely milk, cookies, and whatever desserts were laying around unattended. The smell of fresh flowers wafted throughout the air, lending Rose Palace an atmosphere that matched its name, even if it wasn't really a palace but actually a well-fortified castle.

As she was returning from her fruitful search, a servant caught her attention. She rearranged her expression accordingly. "Your tutors suggest that you visit the city since lessons for the day are over. Knights Pyrrha and Nora are standing by with your horse. They will be escorting you today." The girl curtsied, as was expected of the servants. Ruby had long since given up trying to make them talk to her normally, despite her mind telling otherwise. After checking to make sure that all her weapons were at hand, she turned to the servant and inclined her head. "I will be on my way immediately. Thank you, Fern." Leaving the servant girl in shock that a royal would actually deign to learn the name of a peasant, Ruby rushed off to the stables, where her beloved chestnut mare was saddled and ready to go. Pyrrha and Nora were waiting.

In spite of their statuses as knights, both Pyrrha and Nora wore thin, light armor. Neither of them looked like they fit the role of a traditional knight, but the monarchs of Vale insisted that they were the equals, if not betters, of the normal lords. None of the nobles believed her until the duo proved their skills in the biannual Champion's Bout, a competition pitting all of Vale's finest fighters against each other in different events. Naturally, both ranked highly in whatever they competed in. Despite escorting being a job relatively below their skill set, Pyrrha and Nora had specifically requested the security detail simply because it was many times more entertaining than the usual monotonous guard rotations. The stable hand had already made sure that the horses were in top condition, and, if necessary, ready for any impromptu battles. Pyrrha brought her customary spear and shield, while Nora brandished a massive war hammer. Ruby looked the least threatening, wearing only a smallsword and an arming sword buckled on a belt. Paired with her red cloak, any ignorant passerby would choose to take on the princess over either of the two suited knights. However, Ruby was a master of duel wielding swords and actually had a number of knives hidden on her person for any unexpected circumstances. For today's expedition, she would leave her Crescent Rose, a high caliber sniper rifle and scythe combination, in her room.

The trio left from a side gate, just past some of the castle's gardens. The beekeepers were hard at work as they left. It seemed that they were set on producing as much honey as possible before the heat of summer made some of the bees' favorite nectar sources wilt away. Ruby set their pace at a brisk trot, wanting to enjoy as much of her afternoon as possible. The path to the city was short, but it allowed her to catch up with her friends about the various combat methods she had seen since the last time they met.

"…And Lord Erik used an estoc, stabbing his opponent right in the leg while his claymore was up. Nora, don't you get tired swinging that ax around? Oh, and I swear to Oum that Lady Neath's new court sword looks so impractical. I mean, I get that it's supposed to look good, but a sword shouldn't be a wall hanger. Besides, I hear…" Ruby ran on excitedly, barely stopping for breath.

Nora and Pyrrha laughed, having been used to the girl's tendency to obsess over weaponry and fighting styles. Nora interrupted, "I can't get tired if I want to break legs, right?" Ruby nodded eagerly, and they continued merrily on their way until they arrived at the nearby city's marketplace. The locals, knowing how rare Ruby's visits were, clustered around offering their wares and services. She politely refused them all, preferring to talk to the shy children who wondered why such a normal looking girl could possibly be so important.

It wasn't so hard. After only a few minutes of incessant begging and her infamous puppy eyes, many of the children consented to play with and show around the redheaded girl. They pranced around the squares, shadowed by the "sirs" who kept an eye on Ruby as they pretended to be completely absorbed by their discussions with nearby vendors. Despite her frolicking, Ruby kept her guard up and eyes peeled for any threats.

Just as she was getting hungry (chasing children really did require lots of energy), a shout came from a nearby building. "Thief!" cried an old man desperately chasing after a fleeing figure carrying a sack. Having never turned down an opportunity to be useful to the people of Vale, Ruby spurred her horse, galloping at full speed and quickly overtaking the old man's attempts to recover what was presumably his. When she was close enough, Ruby expertly pulled out a weighted throwing knife and sunk it deep into the thief's shoe. The knife stabbed the leather through the sole without actually harming the criminal, and stabbed deep into the earth, tripping the man and allowing Ruby to point her arming sword at his neck. He dropped the sack in terror and it fell open and out spilled some lien, a deck of playing cards, and a few bottles of alcohol. Ruby grimaced as she caught a whiff of strong whiskey, but only managed to look even more threatening to the cowering man on the ground. Pyrrha and Nora caught up, knowing the girl had everything in order and did not want to put undue pressure on their horses.

Pyrrha did the talking. "Sir, we have no choice but to take you into custody on grounds of thievery and disruption of peace while drunk. What do you have to say to these charges?" The man glared at the trio and muttered something about bastards and idiots. Nora gleefully exclaimed, "If he won't talk, we'll break his legs!" and stroked her hammer lovingly while wearing a deliberately deranged expression. Before Ruby could correct her, however, the man suddenly decided that paying for his silence with his legs wasn't worth it, and reluctantly told them, "Shopkeeper back there wouldn't let me take my money back after the ring fight. He says I cheated but the other guy started it first." He looked furious and Ruby sighed.

In the end, they led him to the local authorities, who let him off lightly with a day in the stocks and a warning about ring fights and gambling. By then, twilight was drawing near and Ruby regretfully had to leave the town. She always enjoyed cavorting with the young children of the city, but the castle, despite being like a cage sometimes, was always the place to which she would return at the end of a journey. In spite of their reluctance to leave the town (after all, Pyrrha and Nora rarely got to enjoy time off; duty was always calling), the way back was as lively as before. But amidst the chatting and laughter, all three were alert of their surroundings. As if to confirm their suspicions, Ruby heard the sound of a single rider galloping at a respectable pace meant to cover distance. She signaled the other two and they faced turned around to face the potential threat.

The rider, wearing a long cloak that obscured his features, slowed down and stopped before them. Something about his presence was familiar, but Ruby couldn't pinpoint it at all. Again, Pyrrha did the talking. "Excuse me, but are you on your way to the Rose Palace?" she inquired politely. A low chuckle. "Pyrrha, if I'm not at a bar, where else would I be?" The rider lifted the hood of his cloak, revealing a handsome middle aged man that exuded both confidence and mischief. Ruby squealed. "Uncle Qrow! Did you miss me? I'm so glad you're back. How long are you staying this time? Did you bring back anything? I know Yang wants–" Qrow interrupted, having long been used to her speaking a mile a minute when excited. "Hmm, let's see: no, me too, maybe a week, and yes," leaving his niece to piece together his answers. If nothing else, it was a brief respite from the noise as Ruby attempted to recall which reply answered which question. Before she could ask what he'd gotten her, however, Qrow said, "Before I show you, we should probably get back to the castle. There are some things I must discuss with your parents, and I'm running out of alcohol. So as much as we're enjoying this conversation, it isn't exactly safe to be here right now. Besides, I'm sure the castle is much more comfortable than being on the back of a horse." Having reminded them about the dangers of loitering, he led the way back to the Rose Palace. The three shared a look. It wasn't often that Qrow was in such a rush. Not only was he less drunk than usual, he actually was paying attention to security. Something was definitely up, and the only way to find out was to follow him back.

 **Ruby is basically like how she is during the show: somewhat of an airhead, smart yet clueless, and fearless at all the right moments when it counts. Of the other characters, she is the least OOC, if that makes sense at all. Anyways, all of RWBY has been introduced thus far, and it should be noted that each of the chapters' settings are at different times, and chronologically it is in reverse order: Ruby's first, and Yang's last. The next chapter will be directly after everything else written thus far. Sorry for any confusion! ? -Ferr**


End file.
